


Compulsive Dreamer

by kaori



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaori/pseuds/kaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari doesn't understand the significance of many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsive Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this track](http://www.kongregate.com/collabs/sounds/carlt/compulsive-dreamer), inspired by [this image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b334/kaokao_/d18tonfa.jpg?t=1293725741), and many thanks to [](http://bucket-shot.livejournal.com/profile)[**bucket_shot**](http://bucket-shot.livejournal.com/) for the beta. ♥

Dino's laughter flutters across his skin like sunshine, as light and feathery as the brush of Hibird's wings.

"What's that look for?" Dino asks with a grin that's two parts smirk and three shades smug. It's the sort of expression he wears when he knows something Hibari does not. It's the look that never fails to cloak dark, gray eyes with something akin to suspicion.

So Dino squeezes, fingers curling warmly around the cooler palm in his hand, and tugs needlessly in the direction they're heading. "Don't give me that," Dino tuts. "I haven't seen you in _months_!" —an exaggeration that pulls a soft scoff from frowning lips— "We'll be rolling about the rooftop in no time and you can bite me to death as many times you wish." He flashes Hibari that same look again, this time coupled with a wink.

"Your hair's too long," Hibari says, opting to glare at the hair that goes against every regulation of Namimori Middle School. "Cut it."

Dino throws his head back and laughs.

Hibari's frown deepens, because laughter isn't exactly the reaction he wants. His fingers itch to reach for his tonfa, but (perhaps _because_ of this) Dino abruptly stops and spins on his heels, dragging Hibari closer by their linked hands. There's no real reason for Dino to be holding Hibari's hand constantly in the first place, especially not now as they both follow the well-memorized path to the rooftop they both spend too much time fighting on. Any excuse Dino could care to think of would fall short, and Hibari's fingers remain lax and his grip loose, just _there_ as Dino's clings. Hibari doesn't do anything to pull away.

It's enough to make the grin on Dino's face widen just that tiny bit more, one part less of a smirk and more a smile of genuine glee. It's slightly worrying, but entirely too endearing, the way Hibari fails to understand the simplest things in life. That if Dino winks, it's not because his hair is in the way, that if he were to _oh_ , say, lean forward, tilt his head just so, and press his lips to Hibari's, it's not merely an invasion of personal space but the theft of something arguably precious.

Dino understands that Hibari would find it no more different than the touch of a hand on his wrist, of knuckles grazing along his cheeks with speed to bruise.

This is how Dino knows that Hibari doesn't understand the significance of a kiss.

"Hey," Dino says, momentarily inspired when Hibari runs out of what little patience he originally had for this impromptu staring match. Hibari makes a grab for a tonfa. Dino stops him mid-reach, fingers curling around the tinier wrist, all too mindful of the tightening scowl across Hibari's lips.

Brazenly, Dino leans forward, tilts his head just so, and presses his lips to Hibari's—

Dino should've expected Hibari to bite—bite _hard_ —with no understanding for what the press of lips meant, for what Dino is trying to tell him, _show_ him.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Hibari intones, watching unimpressed as Dino draws back, face twisted into a wince as he runs his tongue over the minor lesion.

"Really, Kyou—"

Hibari cuts him off, using Dino's hold around his hands to fall into a backwards flip and knee Dino in the jaw. Hibari misses because Dino releases him, jumping back as his whip cracks loudly against the linoleum.

Hibari handsprings from one warmed hand to his feet, armed with tonfa and a scowling glare.

"That did not mean we could start fighting," says Dino with much exasperation, wrist flicking easily as his whip sweeps a wide arc across the floor. "We're not even at the rooftop yet!"

Hibari kicks off the wall and flies towards Dino with shining spikes protruding along the bars of his weapon. Dino pulls back his arm in an aborted movement, cringing as new cracks along the plastered wall litter rubble onto the floor. That will also be going on his tab, Dino has no doubt.

"No really, _Kyouya_." Dino sounds terribly dismayed.

Hibari ignores him, because the words tumbling out of Dino's mouth tend to be more confusing than Italian.

"There's this thing, you see. It's called a kiss," Dino begins to explain. That's all he manages before Hibari slams a tonfa into his stomach.

  


When they're both sufficiently bloodied and bruised and straining to recover their breath, Dino sneaks out an arm towards the boy sprawled out on the ground next to him. He places a large hand on the muscled thigh where red leather is wrapped snug, and fingers along the edges of the golden buckles.

"Don't keep this on all the time," Dino says. "You don't want one leg larger than the other do you?"

Hibari knocks his hand away listlessly, eyes half-lidded in vague annoyance.

Dino reaches out again and starts unbuckling the tightened straps. Hibari's response is a faint scoff coupled with a sleepy blink, uninterested in the hand that lingers for minutes too long. Dino expects no less, really.

By now Hibari's eyes have fallen shut. A nap, Dino thinks with much amusement, never mind that the cuts along his cheeks have yet to scab over with drying blood. He keeps his hand where it is, fond, and thinks perhaps it's a good time for a nap.

"Sleep well," Dino says, smile wide like the sky above.

For now, these are liberties he can take, because Hibari has yet to catch on.


End file.
